


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 4

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: BSV - Freeform, F/M, Panties, Underwear, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to the story "BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 3." This time, the team has a mission... and an adorable tagalong while Impulse is off doing something else. Cassie and Kon are the real focus here though.And, of course, this story is another RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV https://www.deviantart.com/captainawesome-bsv
Relationships: Superboy/Wonder Girl
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 4

Entry 4

[‘What up, journal! Sorry about that cliffhanger ending yesterday. There was a mission alert. The Justice League finally had a lead on Calculator… Yeah, no, seriously, there’s a villain called “Calculator” of all things.’ 

‘Weird name aside, he’s an  information broker  for villains, like an evil version of  Oracle . 

And if you’re wondering why  I’m telling you about him, it’s because this mission is also a  great story  I can give involving a great moment with  Cassie !’ 

'Let me set the scene for you: we’re called in because Calculator was trying to dig up some secret identities again. Yes, again, he’s an  information broker , after all. The Team and I are getting ready to  drop in at the corporate office he’s using as a front to hide out at.’ 

‘Side note, since former Batgirl, now Oracle, is the one who found the place, Robin brought the latest Batgirl along…’]

[‘What up, journal! Sorry about that cliffhanger ending yesterday. There was a mission alert. The Justice League finally had a lead on Calculator… Yeah, no, seriously, there’s a villain called “Calculator” of all things.’

‘Weird name aside, he’s an information broker for villains, wears a really shiny, silvery blue suit that’s also partly his body, long story, and is basically a technopath. And if you’re wondering why I’m telling you about him, it’s because this mission is also a great story I can give involving a great moment with Cassie!’

‘Let me set the scene for you: we’re called in because calculator was trying to dig up some secret identities again. Yes, again, he’s an information broker, after all. The Team and I are getting ready to drop in at the corporate office he’s using as a front to hide out at.’

‘Side note, since former Batgirl now Oracle is the one who found the place, Robin brought the latest Batgirl along…’]

“Huuugghhh!” Stephanie Brown (AKA, the blonde Batgirl) grunted as she tried to sit up in her seat on the Young Justice team’s jet when she felt the back of her yellow granny panties with bat symbol prints, which had been exposed by the zipper on her waist being pulled open, get lifted up.

Though she was quick to undo her seatbelt, a floating Superboy wasted no time putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated, “Ah, ah, ah,” he said, wagging a finger at her to while forcing her to remain seated, “all non-super durable superheroes needed to remain seated during the flight.”

That said, he continued tugging her panties up as she squealed and squirmed in the seat until the undergarments were long enough that he could attach them to the back of her seat.

Refastening her seatbelt to keep her from getting up and fixing the wedgie, Kon glanced over at the girl’s boyfriend, saying, “You were right, Robin, chair wedgies do look good on her.”

Robin snickered at that. “Dude, ALL wedgies look good on her. But yeah, the way she always pouts after a chair wedgie is cute.” Looking at how she was pouting right now with her arms crossed, he added, “See? It’s adorable! 

['Now, you might be thinking journal, that's a mean way to 'welcome' your friend's girlfriend but let's be clear on something, this new Batgirl is a major Wedgie Girl herself! Even more than Cassie! Hell, probably the biggest wedgie girl any of us know, save maybe Cassie's 'big sister' Donna or Bart's friend Jesse. 

So, anyway, eventually our jet landed stealthily on the facility the Calculator was hacking from, and we split into two teams. Bart was busy with a Flash Family thing, so it was just me and Cassie, and Tim and Steph; two boys and their wedgie getting blonde GFs.']

"Wow, just look at this place!" Cassie said excitedly, looking in amazement as they explored the facility, which after getting past the 'office' front, turned out to actually house a place that looked like something taken right out of a sci-fi book.

Kon, having been raised in places like this, didn't think anything of it, just continuing to look around with X-ray vision.

"Looks like there's a whole bunch of tunnels leading somewhere below." Kon informs her, his eyes lightly glowing as he used said X-ray vision before he glances up at her. He didn't intend to, but as he was still in X-ray mode, he couldn't help but notice when he looked at Cassie, her bright pink granny panties were on display to him, with a large Super-S on the butt. "Huh, well, I'm flattered, Cassie."

"What?" Cassie turns to look at him, and upon seeing his eyes, realizes what happened. "Oh, grow up!"

"Says the girl still wearing granny panties?" Kon teased, blinking as he returned to normal vision, getting a light shove from the 19-year-old demi-goddess, though he just chuckles. “Hey, no need to be sore about it! Lois has some pairs just like those. And they look just as good on you as they do on her.”

Stopping in her tracks, Cassie thought for a moment before asking. “Lois… As in Lois *Lane,* Lois?”

Ignoring the way that his girlfriend was starting to put her hands on her hips, Kon focused more on observing his surroundings for things he actually expected to attack him as he replied, “Uhuh. X-ray vision is GREAT for hanging out with hot girls. Lois’ panties are usually red though.”

[‘Now, journal and whoever is reading you, let me get something clear right now. I make comments about how much I like Impulse’s butt all the time, even made a few about Robin looking fine. Cassie never seemed jealous about that.’

‘Apparently, going full on double standard, that was just because they’re guys and my doing that gave her some hot fantasies. Apparently, and as I rightly called her out on after we got done with this mission, she’s deluded herself into thinking that I shouldn’t be able to find any girls other than her hot and my wedgieing Steph had already kinda had her feeling a bit jealous even though by admitting to those “yaoi fantasies” I gave her, Cassie was admitting to finding other guys hot.’

‘Thankfully, and to her credit, she did apologize when I pointed this out to her and we have both since agreed that there’s nothing wrong with finding other people sexy. This conversation took place AFTER the mission and the trouble she got herself into though.’]

Alert for danger but not quite aware of his jealous girlfriend’s growing hostility, it took Kon by surprise when she tried to slap him in the back of the head. Surprise, in that his alert-for-danger-self quickly grabbed her wrist and started throwing her before he realized that it was her.

“WOAH!” 

*CRASH*

“Ooowww…”

*RRRRROOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH*

As Wonder Girl groaned, an alarm was set off due to her having smashed into one of Calculator’s computer servers. Wincing, Kon said, “Uh, sorry, really didn’t mean to do that.”

"Ugh....that doesn't sound good." Cassie mumbles, laying face down on the ground, butt in the air thanks to the way she fell. As the alarm goes off, several robot drones appear from various openings in the wall, directing their aim.

"Doesn't really *look* good, either." Kon adds, quickly heat-visioning one of the drones, but evidently the Calculator had access to some pretty solid robotics, so the eye-beam just bounced off the drones' armour.

"Well, that *definitely* doesn't look good." Cassie begins to say, slowly getting up, with Kon 'helping' her by grabbing the back of her jeans, hoisting her to her feet. "Dude!"

"Just giving you a helping hand." Kon insists, shrugging. "So, think we can take these things?"

"Well, don't know about you, but *one* of us is a demi-god trained by the Amazons. I smash robots for breakfast." Cassie claims, cracking her knuckles as one comes near her. To her credit, when it attacks she easily just decks it with a solid hit, sending it crashing into another and exploding. Smirking, she turns to Kon with a raised eyebrow."See?"

Pulling a face, Kon mirrors her move, punching one so hard he punches *through* it, demonstrating his own strength. "Yeah, don't get cocky, little miss 'my dad is Zeus and Wonder Woman is basically my big sister;' one of us is the clone of SUPERMAN!"

As Kon declares this, the robots begin opening fire at them, with one blast sending him flying back.

Raising her own eyebrow, Cassie casually blocks the blasts with her wrist-bracelets, getting cocky as she was handling the situation much better than he was, before she swing-kicks one of the drones into another. "Just saying, *Superman* would've handled that better."

Kon looks back and glares, taking off his broken sunglasses. "Y'know, you are REALLY asking for a super-atomic wedgie, right now." Kon mutters, rolling out of the way of another attack, prompting Cassie to stick her tongue out and wiggle her butt tauntingly, making his glare turn to a smirk.

['OK journal, one thing you need to know about me and Cassie before you get any wrong ideas, we are very fond of each other. I'd use the L-word, but if TV's taught me anything, it's that that's a BIG deal and I'm not sure we're there yet. 

But, it should be stated we LOVE pushing each other's buttons. Arguing, fighting, that sort of stuff; that attempt by her to smack my head a minute ago isn't, you know, her being an asshole, that's us BOTH being assholes. Considering how often I smack her ass or rip her underwear, it's practically how we flirt. This back-and-fourth taunting is just how we do things. 

Still, I'm DEFINITELY gonna rip those undies of hers after this. That level of cockiness deserves it.']

“Yeah, okay, you are now officially begging for one.” Kon said as he watched her butt wiggle some more. And while he might have gotten some enjoyment out of seeing that cockiness immediately backfire on her, he was still very glad when she quickly spun herself around with one leg raised up to kick another drone away from herself.

“You’re gonna have to catch up with this butt first, boy!” Cassie taunted him before flying ahead further into the facility, lightly smacking her own backside to taunt him.

[‘Could I have just used my tactile-telekinesis here and pulled her back by her jeans? Yes. Honestly though, I was in the mood for a little challenge.’ ‘

Also, we were kinda pulling all the security in the place onto us, and that ended up making Robin and Batgirl’s part of the infiltration go a little better. So, best to keep the chaos going here.’]

“Ohoh, you’re on, Wonder Babe!” Superboy called back as he flew after her. Once again, drones came at him, lasers firing. With a smirk, he weaved around them and closed the distance onto one of them. Grabbing it, he began ripping the thing in two, saying, “Don’t worry, your friends will join you in the scrap here real fast.”

That statement was proved true as he threw the two halves on the drone so hard that they smashed through one before, with guidance from Superboy’s tactile-telekinesis, continuing to sail through the air into six more drones each.

“WHOO!” The clone had just a moment to celebrate. “

GYYYAAAHHHHHHH!” The sounds of his girlfriend letting out a scream ended the celebration though.

Fists clenching and getting a look of worry on his face, he immediately zoomed forward after her so fast that he caused a sonic boom around him, blasting away the other drones and damaging the complex around him.

[‘As much fun as I’d been having getting into the zone with Cassie, it all gets serious if I think that her or another of my friends is actually in real danger. Thankfully for Calculator though, because I really don’t think he wants to spend the rest of his life in intensive care, Cassie wasn’t exactly in “danger” when I got to her…’ ‘

In fact, this part is actually why I wanted to tell you this story!’]

By the time Kon found her, Cassie had a very angry look on her face as she punched a robot repeatedly into the ground. "I! LIKED! THOSE! JEANS!" Evidently the source of her rage, as Kon could see, was how one lucky laser blast had singed the back of her jeans, leaving them partially destroyed, and exposing the S-print panties being eaten by her backside.

"Ha! See what happens when you get-" Kon begins to tease, but then another drone hits him with a lucky blast from behind, making him yelp, but what really makes him mad is when he realizes it burnt a hole in his jacket. Turning, he just heat-visions the drone, only this time with much more firepower, completely incinerating it. "OK, I think we can agree these drones all need to get smashed to pieces." Kon muses, annoyed at the loss of his beloved jacket. Cassie however stood up, trying to cover her exposed backside thanks to the hole in her jeans.

"Diana bought me these jeans." Cassie growls, as they were left completely unwearable, barely able to stay upright. Giving up, she lets them fall, leaving herself in just her red W-symbol shirt and the Super-panties. "I am going to destroy this place."

"I'd offer you my jacket to use as a skirt but..." Kon chimes in, noting the large hole in the back, though as they're distracted by Cassie's pantslessness, suddenly they're surrounded by far more drones than before, who try to dog-pile the two.

Fortunately, with Kon's speed, he's able to see this coming fast enough to react, and so he does.

"Cassie, got an idea; remember that move Impulse did with Robin?" Kon begins, and before Cassie can recall what he meant, she felt his hands grabbing her underwear.

"Wait, Kon, don't you even-GAAAAAAH!!!"

Suddenly, Kon spun around, holding his girlfriend by her underwear and giving her a vicious spinning wedgie. However, this enables her to kick each drone around them, and with her strength that's enough to send them all flying back.

"You jerk! I'm not wearing pants right now!" Cassie yells, clutching her exposed cheeks shown off by the wedgie.

“Yeah but this is still a wicked combo move.” Kon retorts with a smirk as he finishes spinning her.

[‘It really was a cool move. Nice and cathartic for the burden of having to replace my jacket! Seriously, jackets this nice do get pricey. Maybe I should try fixing it instead before I buy a new one? I mean, I fixed up my fist one pretty well after I tore the LexCorp logo off of the shoulder. Ah, whatever.’]

“Besides, I like seeing those thicc buns of yours.” Kon told her with a suggestive grin before letting go of her panties, causing them to *SNAP* back against his girlfriend’s butt.

Already blushing, her face only got pinker at his words before the sensation of her panties snapping back against her butt caused her to let out a, “YEEP!” Rubbing her bottom a little more as her boyfriend snickered, Wonder Girl pouted at him before saying, “Ugh, whatever. Let’s just find Calculator already and see if he can turn all these things off.”

*THUD*THUD*

“We… might have to just wait and hope that Batgirl and Robin can find him for us.” Kon said as a bipedal robot covered in armor and laser canons entered the room. More troubling, however, was the energy should coating its armor.

[‘Could we beat this thing? Oh yeah, Cassie or I could solo the thing pretty well, even if it would take a while. That’s the problem though, this was taking forever. If Steph and Tim didn’t find Calculator then he was probably gonna slip away while Cass and I fought his toys.’]

Hoping to reclaim some dignity after the embarrassing combo move she had been used in, Wonder Girl declared that, “This one’s mine!” She launched herself at the machine before Kon could stop her.

Her bracelets deflected its lasers easily enough and let her get close. Fists clenched, she threw a punch to try and test the energy based armor it had…

*ZZZZZZZAAAAAP*

“GAHAHAHAAAHHH!” And was promptly electrocuted by said energy armor. As this stunned her, the robot pointed one of its laser canons at her while she was dazed. Kon was quicker though.

Rather than get close and push her to safety though, he took advantage of the grip he’d had on her panties just a minute ago. Cassie found herself shrieking as she was given a really fast and hard telekinetic wedgie, pulling her out of the way of the attack and back over to Kon’s side.

"See what happens when you race ahead into danger?" Kon remarks, as Cassie glares at him, struggling to get her panties out from between her cheeks.

"You could have just grabbed me! The wedgie was unnecessary!" she protests, stamping her feet hard enough to actually dent the floor. Before they can argue further, however, the robot opens fire again, so Kon jumps to avoid it.

Still, unable to resist being cheeky, he pulls Cassie with him by her, at this point, very stretched out panties.

"STOOOOOOP!!!" she squeaks at once again being super-wedgied, but every time they stop, before she can properly fix herself, Kon dives out of the way of more laser-fire and drags her with him.

['Sufficed to say, pulling her out of danger by her panties was a pretty fun experience, all things considered. Hell, I almost didn't want to stop fighting this thing; it was a great excuse to give my girl some panty-flossing. But, then Robin and Batgirl just had to be killjoys, because evidently somewhere they shut everything down.']

Suddenly, the robot powers down and stops firing, letting them stop. However, by this point, Kon had stretched Cassie's underwear so much that, while they were already granny panties, at this point they were so stretched out they looked twice the size.

"Man! Those things can take a serious pull!" Kon teased, giving her backside a playful smack.

Evidently though, Cassie had gotten VERY annoyed by this point, so she did something he didn't expect.

"Hey!" he yelps, as she suddenly tackles him to the ground, trying to wrestle him over so she could get to his waistband.

"Let's see how YOU like it, mister!" Cassie declares, determined to make things even between them for once.

['Yep! Y'know, considering she might just be the team's Wedgie Girl, I gotta hand it to her, Cassie has some fight!']

“Hey, shouldn’t, urgh, we be going to get Calculator?!” Kon tried asking as he grappled with her, Wonder Girl’s Amazon training letting her do well to push back against his superior strength using technique against his brute force.

“If he’s still here then Batgirl and Robin must already have him by now!” Cassie retorted, beginning to let Superboy push her body back to lure him into her next move. “Besides, *this* is more important!” Twisting her body to the right as she shouted that, Cassie took advantage of how he had started to push forward to effectively throw Kon sideways.

As she did so though, she slid a hand down his side and, just barely slipping it into his tight black pants, managed to grab onto the waistband of his blue boxer-briefs decorated with white starts, *yanking* back on them nice and hard!

“Hyyyrrrgghhhh!” Kon’s eyes widened at the feeling of his underwear being wedged tightly into his crack, giving him a case of friction burn and his pain-filled grunt was followed by a squeak as Cassie gave his undies a follow up pull.

“…Is this Wonder Woman themed underwear?!” Wonder Girl asked with a wide grin.

Giving a chuckle and sporting a slight blush on his face, Superboy replied, “Heheh, urgh, what can say? My butt looks even better than, AGHH, usual in em’.”

[‘Which is true by the way? I know I haven’t talked about it yet but my butt does have some nice, toned curves to it. Not big though, just shapely.’]

Looking down at his rear end, which seemed even more outlined than usual in his tight pants thanks to the wedgie, Cassie grinned as she replied that, “Oh, don’t give me that, your butt would look just as good in normal boxer-briefs.”

Following that statement, she emphasized her point by giving his bottom a nice *SMACK*

“EEYOWCH!” Face scrunching up in discomfort from the spank as Wonder Girl giggles, Kon grit his teeth and said, “Okay, agh, n-OW you’re gonna get it…”

Before she could reply, Superboy suddenly flew *backwards,* ramming them both into a wall.

With Wonder Girl surprised and stunned, Superboy quickly got his underwear out of her hands and grabbed onto her panties. Realizing that this wedgie was probably going to hurt, she started to say, “Wait-!”

“Nope.” he quickly said before flying *up* while using telekinesis to push her body *down* with great force.

Cassie’s body froze up while her butt felt like it was on fire from the amount of friction between her butt cheeks. “AAAAAAGGGHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWW!”

*RRRRRIIIIIP*

As a very small mercy, her panties did rip clean off of her butt very quickly as she hit the ground, leaving her groaning and bottomless with her crack burning.

Her panties held in one hand, Superboy floated down beside her and, while ogling her bare butt, couldn’t resist saying that, “You know, the bottomless look works for you. You wanna try making it a more regular thing?” She raised up the middle finger of her right hand in reply, causing him to laugh.

[‘So, yeah, Cass definitely has some more fire than I would’ve thought. Lucky for her though, I actually found that pretty hot, so I didn’t spank her butt for it… that time 😉’

‘Also, if you’re wondering, Steph and Tim *did* catch Calculator before he could escape. Apparently, he thought Cass and I were the only ones who had broken in.’

‘Steph did manage to get an atomic wedgie herself while she and Tim caught him though.’

‘So, all things considered, this made for a pretty fun mission.’]


End file.
